


He Cared

by KnavidDave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnavidDave/pseuds/KnavidDave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you first saw him in person, you were disappointed. You were half hoping he’d secretly be a seatroll who just liked being called by lower caste status because it meant he could make more friends. Then you’d both be royal bloods and he’d be a proper suitor for you. He wasn’t. When you did learn his blood colour, you kind of freaked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Cared

When you first talked to him, you could have sworn he hated you. He would send paragraph after paragraph just simply ranting to you about what appeared to be nothing. He’d call you all sorts of names and would make fun of every little thing you did. You didn’t like him because you thought he didn’t like you- but something about him kept calling you back to talk to him. Time and time again you were drawn to reading grey text. Drawn to talk to this troll you barely knew.

As time went on, you found out just how wrong you were. He didn’t hate you at all. He thought you were just a bit eccentric and a bit of an idiot. He was fond of you. You didn’t understand it at first and thought he was playing a trick on you. Everyone seemed to like to do that- take advantage of the poor old seatroll who was so gullible. The seatroll who just wanted someone to talk to that would actually listen to you. Someone you felt comfortable around.

Someone like him. He would listen to you. He would give you advice. He would tell you flat out when you were being stupid. At first, you thought you were pale for him. You just wanted to see him make the best of himself and you thought he wanted to see you do the same. The more you talked with him though, the more your opinion changed. Soon you wanted to spend every moment with him. You wanted to talk to him more than anyone else. You didn’t want to talk with Feferi- she didn’t understand. You didn’t want to talk with Sollux- he was an asshole. You didn’t want to talk to Vriska- she’s a bitch. You only wanted to talk to him.

That was when you realized it. You, of royal blood and high status, were flushed for a troll you didn’t even know the blood colour of. He fascinated you and was everything you wanted.

When you first saw him in person, you were disappointed. You were half hoping he’d secretly be a seatroll who just liked being called by lower caste status because it meant he could make more friends. Then you’d both be royal bloods and he’d be a proper suitor for you. He wasn’t. When you did learn his blood colour, you kind of freaked out.

He was a mutant. He didn’t belong. He shouldn’t of survived. For a while, you couldn’t bring yourself to talk to him. You were too conflicted. You avoided him until he cornered you and demanded you tell him what the fuck was going on you asshole and why wouldn’t you answer his messages. He was worried. His eyes drooped with the loss of sleep and fear you were hurt. All at once your heart just exploded on you. This troll, who you had always been talking to about gossip and your red crush on Feferi, cared that you lived or died. He cared what you had to say. He cared about you. You wanted to smile and cry all at once with the sudden wave of hope that came with that knowledge. Instead, you simply leaned over and locked your lips against his.

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and this was the best kiss you ever had in your life.


End file.
